Another day
by peanutforsale
Summary: A kid named Edogawa Conan


Day, months passed, another case appears. Murders, thefts, locked room cases you name it. Days, months comes, yet it will be solved.

Another case of murder, just another day in Beika. Yep you heard me; simple day here, everything is just normal. Just like yesterday or last week. It seems like a pattern or something. Only different victims and culprits, every week, if not every day.

It felt weird if a case didn't happen in a day or two that didn't involve a sleepy detective, a mad scientist, an inspector that wears a nerdy outfit, grade school students that call themselves "Shounen Tantei" and another grade school student that always appear with someone I mentioned or alone.

I think his name is Edogawa Conan.

A kid that wears an oversized nerdy glass that almost swallows his visage.

Yes that kid. It felt really weird having him around though they say "You'll get used to it". Seriously? Is this some kind of a joke? A kid in a murder case with a corpse lying in the middle of the room in his pool of own blood. It is weird for a kid to walk around next to a dead and not get traumatized. Yet here he is, with his piercing look that can penetrate a concrete block. It always give me a weird feeling, like being uncomfortable, when those mature scary gaze met mine with his devilish grin carved in his face saying 'I-know-you're-the-culprit' look.

Speaking of weird feelings from weird people, that sleepy headed detective I mentioned, I believed his name is Mouri Kogoro, give me the same weird feeling like that kid emits when he goes into a trance state they called ,The sleeping Kogoro. It is very amusing to watch him in his state and his deduction hit his target in his sleeping form with his very confident voice flawlessly without pulling a muscle, I believe. After his deduction show is over, he wakes up like anything didn't happened, heck also acts like he didn't remember anything despite that magnificent deduction he formulated, and goes to his normal life which consists of nonsense and stupidity. And at this part, the scary kid that I mentioned appears behind the place where the sleeping detective rests his back with his cheerful face.

As I was saying, this kid that gave me chills when he's around is said to be the apprentice of The Great Kogoro Mouri , as he calls himself. Probably that's the reason why the kid gives me those weird feelings. That Kogoro probably the ones that really emit those auras and the kid got rubbed one of these traits, just maybe.

Still that doesn't remove my suspicions from him. Whenever a case happens, it always him appearing close to the location where the police have been investigating.

And now here he is, with those eagle eyes that scans the room without a miss while the other adults ignore him. Watching him in the very corner of my eye carefully for him to notice, then doing some unexpected actions from a grade school student. Making a full-fledge deductive reasoning from a kid. A freaking kid it is as.

Not only this kid is weird, but a brilliant one, making him a lot weirder. Not many would notice because when he realize what he's doing, he will immediately put a kiddie mask of a 7 years old and his tone start to raise an octave then starts to blabber about nonsense acting like a 5 year old kid.

Many people would buy this act, but not me. I may not be smart as the child, but am not stupid. That kind of intelligence can't be ignored. I even considered this as an accident but it happens a lot.

Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but thrice is a pattern.

As my curiosity grew, I once asked this detective, his name is Wataru Takagi. A colleague of mine when it comes in investigating. So as I was saying, I asked him about this kid because is the closest adult that can get to its thinnest layer of masks.

"Who is this Conan?" I asked.

"Conan? Oh the kid. You're new here so you probably don't know him well. As you can see he always trips onto a dead body as if he is cursed or worse. But even though, many people believed he is a bright kid. But few people and I am one of them, that sees him a kid that is too smart for his age, or genius if you ask me to describe him."

The reply I gave is a nod.

"As I remember, There is an event where were trapped in a elevator with a bomb ticking". He continued "Conan and me in an elevator with a bomb stuck with no way out".

"Let me guess" I cut in "he isn't even scared is he?"

Expecting a rewarding nod, instead he chose to continue his story. "Actually, he is the one who defused that bomb."

Did I hear it right? A 7 years old kid defusing a bomb? It sounds unbelievable to a normal kid but this kind of a kid is a different story, it somehow made the story believable. If I didn't know any better, I would have just laugh and take it as a joke for a kid with an innocent mask to defuse a bomb that even me don't know how to. And he is a kid, a decade younger than me.

"TAKAGI!" bellowed the inspector in a nerdy detective suit, name Megure. Also breaking the train of thought that was running a while ago.

"Oh right" he replied with a nervous tone. "Sorry" he apologized with an apologetic tone "Excuse me".

Oh right, back to the thought. I know that he is incredibly intelligent, and does some incredible things that a kid wouldn't even think about. But why this? Why act as a normal kid? Why don't just show the world how smart he is? Why do I even care?

'Arrg' this is confusing me, why am I thinking about this in a middle of a case.

"Alele" exclaimed the kid in his sweetest voice that put a cavity in my tooth just by hearing it "why is there a scratch in here?"

It looks like he is giving hints again. Better set this thought away and focus on the case first, or else I'll get kicked in the ass on my first month in the Homicide division of Tokyo Department. I'll probably think about it after this case. Or not think about it for some things are better left unexplained.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, a smirk appeared on the face of the child hidden through the shadows that covers his countenance behind his deceiving glasses.


End file.
